Black And White
by Yin-no-Yang
Summary: When sought everywhere for your true one, will one be able to gather the courage to seek beyond the borders? AU, Shounen ai, Yaoi, Yami&Yuugi, Bakura&Ryou, Marik
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Yin here, with the prologue of my first-ever story, Black and White! Please be nice with reviews and I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters. I own the plots for this story and this story resides on and only (for time being) If I see it anywhere else, there will be drastic measures to make sure it only resides here. I do not gain profit on this story, so go figure. **

**Well then, read on, dears, and don't forget to add a little comment at the end, it would make me most happy **

Black and White

**Prologue**

_Do you believe in soul mates?_

_The haunting thought that everyone has someone who matches him or her, in perfect balance?_

_If you do, you will surely know what I'm speaking of._

_If you don't believe in this, you should listen carefully._

_There is one special tale about soul mates, easily called Light and Dark, or Hikari and Yami. _

_The tale tells that every human soul is perfectly split up between the two factors, Light for all happiness and Dark for everything considered just dark. Thereafter, a soul chooses its own path, following the path of darkness... or light. A soul mate for these people can be anyone, you might think, but the fact is, that the balance must still be held. If you have a small path to the dark, you should try to find your twin soul in one with a small path to the light. If you do, the balance between you will always land on the perfect scale, and then you have found the one who is for you._

_For Yami's and Hikari's, it's a little different. You are always born Yami or Hikari; it's not something you become. The Hikari represents the light, and Yami the dark. Now don't get me wrong, Hikari does **not** mean you are completely perfect and happy, never swear or steal, because that happens! And then of course, Yami's are not evil, they can be total normal people, the only reason these are called like this, is because for them... Soul mates are the only thing that can help them be alive._

_A normal human can marry and love anyone, it doesn't have to be your soul mate, you can be happy anyway, but for Hikari's and Yami's, they must find their other half, they won't feel any love against anyone else. It's like black and white. Nothing in the middle, just the opposite is the one for you, the **only** one for you._

_In that perspective, Yami's and Hikari's have a harder time finding love than any normal mortal human, but not impossible. Many tales tell of the search of the true one, and this is no exception._

_You might not believe me, but I hope you will, as I tell the tale..._

_The tale of a search for the true one..._

**Okay, that's the beginning! Chapter 1 will be uploaded together with this, so continue on **

**Ja** **ne!**

**/Yin**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well then, on to chapter one! Enjoy! And; don't forget to add a little comment at the end, it would make me most happy **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters. I own the plots for this story and this story resides on and only (for time being) If I see it anywhere else, there will be drastic measures to make sure it only resides here. I do not gain profit on this story, so go figure. **

**Chapter 1**

Yugi Mutou had always known he was a Hikari, even before people told him so. Everything told for it. Even for the sceptical, he was somewhat pure; even if he through his research at the subject knew that pure and innocent was no factor for a Hikari. So how did he know?

He just did.

He wasn't any impressive, he found himself. Nineteen years old, quit school for bad grades, no work. He was pretty short for his age, merely 5'5", and often mistaken for being younger than he was. He didn't bother much, since he was used to it since long ago. Long dark lashes framed bright Amethyst eyes, giving him an almost girly childish look for the unknown. Bangs like spun gold framed his face before giving way to Black spiked hair, tips dipped in pure violet. Milky white skin, and a flashing smile that made most girls fall head over heels as they saw him.

That famous smile, he just flashed at his current girlfriend, Anzu Mazaki, as she sat on the other side of the table. She giggled with a small blush and he just tilted his head and laid his chin into his palm, eying her closely. She was a beautiful young woman, twenty years old, deep blue eyes like swimming oceans, Short brown hair shining purely with tints of gold brown in the dim light cast from the lantern in the small restaurant. Even so... He sighed inwards. He didn't feel a thing.

He hated it all.

All this made him feel like he just used the girls, one by one. And even if they all had been beautiful and charming, he hadn't found the tiniest bit of a spark, no flame.

Nothing.

And all just because he was a Hikari, destined to only love the **one** person in the whole world who was made for **him**. If he hadn't known better, he had laughed at the situation. It was pretty funny, ironical. He believed in a fairytale told by an old book he had home in his bookshelf. If he hadn't seen the result with own eyes, he would surely have doubted.

And if he hadn't already turned nineteen, had at least twice as many girlfriends...

And never felt any affection against anyone.

Anzu lifted her glass of wine and smiled at him. The smile never left his lips as he lifted his own, and brought it together with hers with a small clink when the two glasses touched. He lowered his as she took a sip and then put it down. He still never left her with his eyes, deep and wondering. Every girlfriend he had in the past, had he merely known, but Anzu was a friend... She knew about his problem. She had become his girlfriend for his sake, probably hoping she was the one, but in the way of a friend. He drank slowly from his glass, tasting the slight sour taste from the wine, but not letting his lithe disgust show in his face.

Who had ordered a wine that bad? He brought his thoughts back to the girl as he put the glass down. He wasn't sure if he could break up with her. They had dated for almost a month, and never gotten any further than small shy and awkward goodnight kisses as he dropped her off at her house. It surely wasn't any good statistic for a couple their age. If it had been a spark... Hell... Probably they had been planning marriage by now. He smiled sadly at the thought, but forced his lips to put on a more cheerful mask, not wanting to worry the young woman. He sighed in his mind again. If he broke up... would she get mad with him, like some others? Hit him and calling him a jerk? Cry and run away? Or just say that it was okay, that they didn't work together... He didn't know what was worst.

"Yugi?" He blinked slowly as he met her eyes. She looked at him with a small hint of curiosity and worry. He disguised his worried thoughts with a mask of apology and a small smile, but it never became more than a twitch of the lips.

"Yes?" He asked her, taking another sip of the disgusting liquid and then putting the wine down, resting his right hand next to the crystal glass. She moved her own left hand, putting it lightly over his, a small and affectionate touch, but nothing filled with the care of love, just the worry of a friend.

"I don't like seeing you in that fake mask of played love" She whispered, and he blinked again. This wasn't leading to anything good, an odd feeling told him. "I have seen it often around you lately..." He cleared his throat and moved his right hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Anzu... I..." He shook his head slowly. She had already figured out... probably he would hurt her more if he just continued the façade. He brought his slight hint of courage together and licked his lips, before telling her what he had kept from her for a while. "I... don't think it's really working... with us..." She sighed lightly, a small hint of understanding in her Blue orbs before she smiled, an apologizing smile just like his a while back.

"I understand" She said, squeezing his hand with the token of friendship. "It's Okay, really... I..." She sighed and looked him straight in the eye, a hint of sorrow there, but not for her own sake, he knew, but for his.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't able to help"

He groaned and hit his head against the wall another time before stepping into his pride, a Black Metallic Volvo C70, Cabriolet. He seated himself behind the wheel before just sitting, fixing his gaze at the road before him, before sighing and starting the engine. She had been so cheerful for the rest of the evening, chatting about nothing and everything, and he had joined the talk half-heartedly, but what she said nagged his mind.

She was **sorry** because she **hadn't been able to help**. He groaned again and pressed the gas pedal and drove away from her street. Anything had been better than that, even the hitting and crying...

Help...

He needed help... With finding someone to love... He chuckled darkly and raised his right hand to brush his bangs away from his Amethyst eyes, now dimmed with a doubt. He doubted he ever got to find his Yami... He stopped his thoughts and rubbed his forehead to sooth the starting headache. Now he started that thinking again... Maybe... maybe he would find someone to love if he just... stopped believing he was a Hikari... Maybe it all was some sick joke, and he was just a total normal boy with a problem in feeling love.

He laughed at it all. He had known all his life he was a Hikari; there was no change in that. And **all** he had to do was finding his Yami! A flashing light awoken him from his thoughts and he pressed the brake right in time before the Motorcycle zoomed past on his right side. He calmed his breath and shook his head. He was getting tired. Hopefully He could find some aspirin or something at home, before going to sleep and start his life again tomorrow. He drove slowly the rest of the way home before parking at the Parking lot outside his Apartment building. He was not in the poor area; no, no, He had the money, even without work. He was a good player, and almost never lost any kind of games played at the Casinos downtown. He had a good Apartment, quite big, nice placing, just gaze outside his bedroom and you can see the beach a bit down. Nothing was wrong with the apartment at all.

He stepped out of his prized car and closed the door. He walked around it towards the building and clicked a small button on the key, hearing the small beeping sound as the car locked, and then put the key in his pocket.

He made his way up the stairs and fumbled in the pockets of his jacket before getting another set of keys up. He sighed heavily as he searched among the keys for the one to the front door before sticking it into the keyhole, twisting it one and a half round before hearing the clicking sound. He drew they key out and opened the door. The hallway was lit up... He heard a bang and rolled his eyes. Ryou...

Ryou was his friend, and there hadn't gone a day without them together, and that was since they were fourteen. He was a silver-haired, almond-eyed and pretty shy boy for first sight. They shared the apartment just for the sake of being such good friends... Just like himself, Ryou was considered Hikari, but he had at least found his Yami... and well... His Yami was almost a mirror reflection of himself. More spiky hair, darker eyes with this slight evil hint in them? Get the point? And his name was Bakura. He had been in one of the street gangs before, robbing and stealing, a mere thief on the street. Ryou had changed that in him, and last he knew, Bakura was working night shift at Seven-eleven... but apparently not this Friday night.

Yugi sighed heavily again. Here he was, being nice to his friend and setting up soundproof walls... but did it help? Not when one of your favourite hobbies was to hit the wall with the headboard of the bed! He banged into the wall with a hard kick to make himself known.

"**Keep it down you two!**" He yelled through the wall before heading towards the kitchen. They probably didn't hear him anyway. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk and then headed for the cupboard for a cup, before making himself some late-evening coffee. He took a sip of it and sighed contently. At least some things could help you... if only the headache would go away! He heard a meow and looked down. A white furry ball, meant to be a cat, stroke itself against his leg. He smiled softly and put his cup down to lift the kitten up.

"Hi Yuki" He murmured and petted the small cat on it's furry head. Yuki was a bit more than a kitten, but only merely. Four months old, and a birthday present from Ryou, said to help him get some company. Just for note, that was two weeks after he and Bakura got together for real... and using **his** apartment for their little fun... "I guess you're hungry" A small purr came as response and he snickered before putting the cat down, heading for another cupboard. He rummaged through the different tastes of cat-food, and then picked one out.

"Does Chicken sound good?" he asked and then took a bowl from the same cupboard before filling it with the crispy bites. "There you go, little girl" The feline sauntered over to the bowl before completely ignoring him, finding it much more important to devour the food as quickly as possible. Yugi shook his head slightly with a smile and then returned to his coffee, sitting down by the kitchen table and watching out into the night. The city was really nice at night... Neon lights lit everywhere and nowhere, and if you looked up, you could manage to see the stars twinkling brightly. It was not a big town... but things could happen in small places as well... He tilted the cup and emptied it from the coffee before putting it down, the sound of China against wood. He sat there, listening to the crushing sounds of Yuki devouring her food, and now and then a bang from his friend's bedroom... He rubbed head in pain.

He really needed a painkiller now...

He went up and to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, and stopped. The shelf was empty... He should have known... He closed the cabinet and went back to the kitchen, glaring daggers at his friend's bedroom door before sitting down by the table. He sat silent for a while, and then he sighed and folded his arms over the table, laying his head into them.

The day had gone pretty well... but seemed to end like shit. Anzu got out from the list; he had a headache strong enough to kill him, and his friend had his fun with getting fucked by his boyfriend... include that with the constant banging in the wall that reminded him of his headache. It was completely silent for a while, and he raised his head from his arms. Maybe he could get some rest now? A while later, he heard the shower run, supposedly the one next to Ryou's room, since he hadn't heard a door open. He listened to the running water for a while, until it stopped. He arched an eyebrow but didn't care much. He glanced at his Rolex watch. 23:52. He really needed to rest... He groaned, but halted himself as he heard his friend's bedroom door open. He leaned against the back seat of the chair.

Ryou walked into the kitchen, clad in a pair of jeans, and rubbing his hair with a towel. He glanced at him from the door before lowering the towel, hanging it over his shoulder. The shower was running again, Yugi noted.

"You're back?" The Silver-Haired teen asked. Yugi nodded with a tired smile. "So, how did it go?" Yugi's face darkened, and he groaned a bit. "Not good?"

"We broke up" Yugi muttered, hiding his face under his right hand. "Another one failed" Ryou sighed and sat down across the table.

"Don't take it so hard Yugi" He said. "You just have to search..."

"You have said that the past thirteen times too..." Yugi mumbled, rising up and putting his cup into the dishes. "Sorry Ryou, but I really need to rest... and get some painkillers for my headache"

"Why didn't you do so from the beginning?" Ryou asked, a shocked look on his face. Yugi rolled his eyes. "I mean it! You should have gone to bed directly..."

"I need some painkillers" Yugi said, cutting the other off. "And of some fucking reason those always seem to be in your bedroom... And I didn't feel like interrupting" Ryou made a small snapping motion with his fingers, and gave a quick apology.

"How come they always are?" Another voice interrupted, making both of them jump.

"Kura! Don't freaking scare us like that!" Ryou hissed at the two-year older teen. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"Scaredy-cat" he muttered, before turning to Yugi. "Heard you broke with the girl" Yugi glared at him but nodded.

"Yes... so... I better get to sleep now..." He mumbled, walking past them both, before stopping up. "But please... I set up soundproof walls for a reason, please try to understand that" He didn't wait for answer, and instead fetched the Painkillers in his friends room, making his way into his own bedroom and closing the door. He popped two of the pills and swallowed them without water before throwing the package onto his desk. He stripped his clothes before climbing into his bed, sighing again. He turned to the left and closed his eyes, trying to find the rest he needed.

Maybe life could start anew tomorrow...

Maybe...

The curtains hanging in the big windows filtered the sun, but a strong pull drew them away, the glimmering light of the sun shining through the glass with a promise of a beautiful day. The tri-colour-haired boy in the bed groaned and drew the covers over his head, trying to return to the sleep the sun had drew him from. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to empty his mind, a last futile attempt to return to the land of dreams. When the covers were ripped out of his grasp, he curled up and held his eyes shut stubbornly. He had absolutely **no** intention of going up. He didn't care where the sun stood on the skies; he was **not going up!** But no matter how hard he tried... there was always someone who was more stubborn than him. The young man made a very displeased and surprised shriek as cold hands pulled him out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

"Maybe that'll wake you up" Ryou snorted with a hint of amusement in his clear voice. Yugi grumbled lowly under his breath as he sat up. He cast the other a glare, which was supposed to be scary, but due to his sleepy state, it more looked like a very displeased sleepy young man with a major morning problem. Ryou just shook his head and sauntered out the room. "Breakfast is finished by the way"

Yugi just snorted and watched his friend leave. Sleepily he stood up and stretched before walking over to the windows. It was really supposedly becoming a good day. He glanced at his old clock on the wall, a memory of his passed grandfather, and groaned his friends name angrily. It was merely a quarter past eight in the morning. He should have known Ryou was pulling something. And he suspected it. Even his friend didn't like waking up early at Saturdays. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his eyes before pulling a night robe over his shoulders, tying it around the waist and then opened the door to his balcony. He took a few steps out to the railing while blinking his eyes. It was warm outside... It was made clear many were going to be around the beach or the cool area of some nice restaurant... it was completely made for loving tours around the city... And he had broken up with his girlfriend last evening, so probably he would be walking around town, watching happy couples and hoping he someday would have the same luck. Another balcony door opened next to him, and he glanced to the right.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Sanders" He called at the middle-aged woman who walked out onto her balcony. She turned to him with a happy smile.

"Ah, good morning Yugi" She greeted. "Nice weather, isn't it?" He nodded in agreement and sighed a little. The lady leaned against the railing and let her gaze sweep over the town. Then she added a question in her small speech, which he had rather not heard.

"So how did your date go?" He shrugged a little as he sighed again.

"Not all too well I'm afraid" He answered his neighbour. "Actually... It went bad... Me and Anzu broke up..." Broke up was not exactly true, they had more of finally got to the conclusion it didn't work, and that he must, due to him being a Hikari, search on for the person who would be only for him... just his luck.

"Oh, how sad, she was such a nice girl" He nodded and drew slender fingers through his hair and winched as he found a knot, slowly working it out while thinking for the next thing to say.

"Well... But we both realized she wasn't the one... and since I'm a Hikari... and will forever be... I couldn't hold on to a lie" She smiled understandingly as she wiped her greying brown hair out of her green eyes.

"Yes, I understand. You know boy, sometimes I think I was born a Hikari as well..." He jerked his head to her side, and pushed his bangs out of his Amethyst eyes, now wide in surprised shock.

"Really?" he asked. She made a soft chuckle and gestured at herself. He just arched an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I'm forty-two, and I have never found any man to love or marry... It's so distant... that feeling that everyone talks about... the sparks, flames and longing to see that person again... I've never felt it..." Small salty crystals appeared in her eyes as she spoke, and Yugi looked down.

"I feel sorry for your sake..." He whispered with a shamed tone. And here he thought **he** was feeling bad.

"It's okay dear" She said, wiping her eyes. "I think I get the dog and get on a walk, you must have a nice day"

"I will" He ensured the elder woman, and she nodded a goodbye before leaving into her apartment. He sighed again and copied her, closing the balcony door and then heading for the shower. He felt ashamed of himself, but a frightened feeling crept over him. What if he ended up like her? Turning older and older, never finding the love... he knew what she was talking about. He had never felt what people called a spark, never felt anything flame inside of him... and never felt a longing for anyone... no, that was wrong. He felt a longing... for someone to love, and get loved by. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he turned the spray on and stepping into the shower, immediately shrieking as cold water hit him.

"**RYOU!** **Have you been using up the warm water?**"

He entered the kitchen with a pair of baggy black jeans and a shirt on his arm, drying his hair after the incredible cold shower. He nodded at Bakura in a gesture of good morning, and the older man nodded as a response, his eyes merely leaving the newspaper he was currently reading. Ryou was munching happily on some scrambled eggs while greeting with a smile and a raised hand.

"Ryou, did you by any chance use all the warm water?" Ryou stopped eating and tilted his head, before turning to Bakura.

"Did you use up all the warm water?" The Yami arched an eyebrow in surprised sarcasm. He folded the newspaper and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Did you?" Ryou blinked, but then looked down a bit.

"Ehm... I think it might have been when..."

"I understand, shut it!" Yugi said, understanding completely well what it was leading to. Of course the warm water would be used if you had **that** kind of session while showering... He groaned in his mind and mentally slapped his forehead. He really needed a walk now... He sat down at his place and put the shirt on. He brushed his hair back and glanced up as he felt eyes onto him. He made a questionable look towards Bakura, who frowned slightly.

"Yugi... I have been wondering something" He said, a deep wonder actually playing in his dark orbs. "You have had about... what is it... thirty girlfriends?"

"Thirty-four" He mumbled embarrassed and tried to not look at the Yami while reaching over to grab the carton of milk, pouring some into the coffee Ryou had set out for him. Bakura made a small groan.

"And you have never tried the other?" Yugi blinked at him, taking a sip of his coffee and then putting the cup down. Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He means; have you tried boyfriends?" Yugi's eyes widened in something between fright, slight astonishment and embarrassment. He made a stammering sound, and he blinked a couple of times before finally getting his message out to the two across the table.

"W-W-W-W-What... W-Why should... Why should I have?" He added a slightly frustrated tone to his stammering, hoping it would make him more sure. The oldest of the couple rubbed his forehead with a heavy sigh. Ryou just shook his head with an amused smile and a slight sarcasm. Yugi glared at them before taking another gulp of his coffee, and then continuing.

"I mean... I'm not gay... you know" He shrugged to make his point clear, but none of them seemed to really buy it. He licked his lips nervously and looked down into his cup. They did have a point... He blinked angrily. No doubting! Okay, just because you had thirty-four girlfriends and never felt anything...

It didn't mean you were automatically gay... Did it?

After all... He was a Hikari... And he could only feel love against the true one, so how would he have been able to feel anything?

"And besides..." He continued, looking up, but not meeting any of their eyes. "It can also just be that I haven't found the true one yet... since I don't feel anything..."

"Point taken" Bakura said, cutting him off abruptly, pointing at him with a meaning gesture. "You **are** a Hikari, and can only feel love for that special person... who said anything about attraction, lust?" Yugi blinked and blushed slightly. Okay, he was not all innocent about this stuff... after all he shared apartment with someone who had his boyfriend over at least once a week, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable about it.

"Well-..." He trailed off, biting his bottom lip. He didn't know what to say, because somehow, he knew they were right... but...

"Yugi" Ryou continued. "Do you remember my traumatized period when I was sixteen?" Yugi nodded, a small nod for the sake of understanding, but not seeing the connection to the subject. "When I had found out I couldn't love women? Only felt a strange connection to males? I hadn't even met Kura yet... and still... I felt attracted to males I met randomly, I found some of them handsome and cute, remember when I told you that you were really cute?" Yugi gulped but nodded, the point in his friend's words hitting him, but he smiled meekly as he continued the new subject, which even so was still connected to the last.

"Oh yes..." He grinned slightly and cast a glance towards the clock. a quarter past nine. "That was right before you asked if I would let you kiss me" Ryou shrugged and nodded. Bakura was tilting his head, a small cocky smirk on his lips, and he ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"You never told me this, Hikari mine" He muttered, and the younger one ducked to get away.

"Kura! You didn't **have** to know..." Bakura cut him of by placing a finger over his lips.

"Sch, just tell on, it's pretty interesting" He leaned back in his chair, gulping a whole glass of milk down while waiting for his love to continue. Yugi was biting his bottom lip again, finding it hard to believe what was so interesting about the subject. Ryou shrugged and returned to the speaking.

"So what off it?" He mumbled. "I mean... I was just traumatized by the fact that I thought no one would ever be my friend again as I was... Gay" He looked down and licked his lips slightly. Then he looked up again. "But you remember you helped me through it, didn't you?" Yugi smiled slightly.

"Well... If letting you get my first kiss was helping, I sure did" His friend blushed slightly.

"I didn't know it was your first" he mumbled with an embarrassed tone in his voice, and Yugi just shrugged. He hadn't felt so special about it; he had done it to help his friend. He remembered how broken Ryou had been when the realization had began to build inside of him, and the doubt that anyone would ever speak to him again if they knew. Bakura tapped the table lightly with his fingers, his face masked by a thoughtful frown. Then he looked at them.

"Oh, are you finished? Maybe we can leave then?" Yugi nodded, he hadn't eaten much, not that he cared- no one would notice the difference, at least not the two lover-birds... He groaned as he put his cup into the dishes, and turned to the two.

"You! No making out in the kitchen!"

It had surely been Ryou's intent to try and find him a new girlfriend today... but his boyfriend seemed more interested in checking if the amethyst-eyed teen really wasn't gay. As they walked down the streets towards the Beach, the said one could never stop asking Yugi about it over and over again, sometimes even asking what he thought of several male's walking by. Yugi found it truly annoying and also very embarrassing, either Bakura wasn't aware of how loud his voice was, or he didn't care. Whatever it was, Yugi was blushing deeply red and constantly staring at the ground. Ryou was the one who actually saved him, a couple of minutes later.

"Bakura, you stop it now, or you will find yourself with a very cold bed for the next month!" Yugi was **very** relieved when the older considered the two choices, and found out he could always bug the shorter teen with it later on. They got the rest of the way in silence. As they got to the destination, the first for the day, Ryou immediately tried to find got spots to just sit and enjoy the good weather, and search a new girlfriend for Yugi- of course.

They found a nice place just beside the beach, on a patch of grass, under a big tree, of a kind Yugi didn't know the name of, and didn't bother with trying to figure it out either. He leaned against the tree and half-shut his eyes, while Ryou was looking around. The silver-haired boy turned to him and nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey Yugi, you should at least **pretend** you are interested, what if your true one walks past and you are sleeping?" Yugi chuckled lowly, but opened his eyes, before widening them as Ryou gave him a content stare.

"What?" he asked more confused than anything else.

"Has anyone ever told you how incredible your eyes looks?" He asked, and without caring about the other's blush, he continued. "Especially with your long lashes... probably would look good with a touch-up of mascara... frames your eyes better, would lift the shimmer..." Yugi hissed out a breath and shook his head.

"I am **not** using mascara!" He stated. "Just because you do..."

"So? Doesn't it frame my eyes perfectly?" Ryou cut him off, grinning. "Honestly, you should at least **try** it" Yugi rolled his eyes. His friend was hopeless. Bakura returned from his trip, whatever he was doing, and sat down next to his boyfriend, cradling the said one to his chest.

"Hey, having fun?" He asked while leaning against the tree next to Yugi, Ryou still cradled against his chest while the younger was turning until he laid with his head into his arms, arms placed on the elder's chest.

"I'm not a baby" he muttered. Bakura grinned cockily and rubbed his nose affectionately against the others.

"Really?" Ryou made a small snort before tilting his head upwards, eyes fluttering shut, and placed his lips against the others. Yugi rolled his eyes at them and turned around. Not really because he was annoyed by it... more... He widened his eyes.

He was jealous.

But not because of anything in particular, other than that Ryou had found the one he was to love... and he hadn't... That made him jealous. But he guessed some had more luck than others. Maybe it was like they said. Bad luck in games, good luck in love... Ryou was **not** for games, ad he had found his love. Yugi was never ever loosing any game placed before him, and instead, he had no one made for him.

He broke his thoughts for a distant roaring, and looked up, shading his eyes with his right hand. A small cloud of dust sprayed up from the sand as a motorcycle came zooming from the beach, probably someone taking a shortcut over the beach from the road. The motorcycle roared past and Yugi recognised it as the one that had almost driven into his side the night before. More engines were heard, and he could see three more motorcycles driving down the road, towards where the first had stopped. He turned his gaze back to the first. The motorcycle was nice, he could admit... Not that he would ever drive one... for the first he didn't know how to, second he would never manage to gain the courage. He was almost scared of driving too fast with his car, so a motorcycle...? No. The man stepping off the vehicle was wearing beige khaki pants and a black shirt, how he now could in the warmth. When the said one took off his helmet, a mass of spiky dusty blond hair was shown. Yugi couldn't see his face clearly, but he had well-tanned skin, probably not from around here... too tanned for that, if he hadn't visited a solarium of course.

The second that stopped, a slightly more slim man climbed off, wearing black tight pants and a white shirt. He had as well blond hair, a little lighter colour than the first, and it was better arranged. The third stopped, and a black haired man with black jeans and an equally black shirt, a red thin jacket on top of all. He started to argue with the first, and all Yugi could hear was the word 'cheater' and then the slim blond stepped in between them, gesturing with his hands and somewhat managed to get the two to calm down.

He glanced to the side as the last motorcycle stopped, a flashing one, seeming new, how that would come in a gang like them... He stopped his thoughts as the driver climbed off. This one wore no helmet, and Yugi gaped slightly. The man was slim, clad in black leather pants, belts around his waist with steel nits. A black shirt, tight it seemed from this distance, as he took of a black leather jacket clad with chains at the arms. His now bare arms were lightly tanned, and he wore, to Yugi's surprise, Arm bracers together with a choker... he had a pair of those at home too... But the most surprise was probably, that this man had the almost same hair as him. Spiky black hair, dipped in crimson, blond bangs, some pushed back against the black, and the eyes... Even from this distance, Yugi noted the deep crimson they were, gazing over the group of three that had immediately silenced at his arrival. The male walked over to the three, with a grace that was as restless as it was eased, reminding Yugi of a wild cat, stalking his prey. The whole movement made him shudder. As if the man knew he had been watched, he turned his crimson eyes, gazing over the beach. Yugi jerked his head around a bit, trying to look unsuspicious. He felt the burning gaze pass him, or at least it was his imagination it did, and another shudder shook his body. He turned his head again, as the engines started. The first three had already gotten onto their motorcycles, and the last was with eased movements putting his leather jacket on, straightening it and walking over to his vehicle, still with the grace in his steps.

Gorgeous

Yugi blinked. The thought had slipped through his brain without a start, without an end. He blinked again, angered at himself. Of course he didn't find that man... He stopped as the word slipped his thoughts again, whispering, murmuring. He gulped, and glanced back again. The place was completely empty, and he breathed out. But the nagging in his mind wouldn't leave him. He turned to the others, and kicked the older lightly.

"You two! Stop it! I have no intention of spending the whole day watching you two make out" Ryou blinked at him as he sat up, placed into his boyfriend's lap.

"Oh, sorry" He apologized, before blinking at him. "Eh, Yugi, you are completely red" The amethyst-eyed teen shook his head frantically.

"I am **not!**" He protested. Bakura had turned his gaze towards him as Ryou said the comment, and now he gave Yugi a light push, away from the shadow of the tree. He and his younger boyfriend followed and then smirked, in unison.

"You are" Ryou said. "So? Care to tell us who you felt any attraction to?"

"You wouldn't know him either way..." Yugi muttered, without thinking, before clamping his hands over his mouth, cursing in his mind. He saw the older of the two smirk even wider, and kneeling down.

"Heh, Yugi" He muttered, with a very amused tone. "So I was right, hm?" Yugi shook his head, but the both just laughed at him, before helping him up.

"It's really no shame" Ryou said. "I just want you to know that you can tell us..."

"I can tell you next time I see... him..." Yugi said the last with a slight reluctant tone. Bakura just shrugged, before smiling.

"Hey Ryou, you owe me one, I told you he was gay"

"Kura!" Ryou hissed. "You have a very loud voice right now..." Yugi was looking down yet again, and was sighing deeply.

"I never told you I was..." Bakura stopped him.

"Yugi, you've had thirty-four girlfriends, never felt anything towards them, and now you see one guy, and totally blush until you look like a tomato as soon as we even ask you about it"

"Hmph" Yugi just snorted, and the older just replied with a shrug.

"I make lunch" Ryou said. "And then this evening, we get out for a round of food and Casino games, what do you say Yugi?"

"Sure" he replied, nodding more for just an answer than actually listening. He was still wondering about the fact that he matched that guy with the word gorgeous in his head, but somehow, he did.

And he didn't feel all too bad about it.

"I can't" Bakura said. "I've got a nightshift job at _Paradise of Osiris_" They glanced at him.

"_Paradise_ _of Osiris_?" Ryou asked. "Isn't that the bar owned by those Egyptian guys?"

"Yup, the same place" Bakura nodded. "So maybe you can just drop by, it isn't a rich place, but many people who play come and go, and anyone had heard of the one man who never managed to loose there"

"Who?" Ryou asked, gaining interest.

"No name what I know, just that he is the leader of some Motorcycle-gang, and that he is supposed to have those crimson eyes just staring out your soul, at the more colour like sharp scarlet, seems really scary..." Yugi jerked his head up, but then shook it slightly. It didn't have to be the same... but... It nagged him, like many other things. Ryou spoke again, and through his rambling thoughts, he barely heard him.

"I'm sure Yugi should be able to beat him, right Yugi?" He nodded half-heartedly.

"Uhm... yeah, sure I should..." He mumbled. No way around it, he had to go there. Just to get the nagging out of his mind... And just because something began tugging at his heart, begging him to go... And he never felt that feeling before.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Yin is back with a new chapter! Wee, I got 6 review for the first chapter, seems like it's at least a little appreciated. Well, read on my dears, and don't forget to leave a comment at the end, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters. I own the plots for this story and this story resides on and only (for time being) If I see it anywhere else, there will be drastic measures to make sure it only resides here. I do not gain profit on this story, so go figure**

**--------**

**Chapter 2**

It should have been so easy. Getting home, getting ready and then following his best friend out for an evening of fun games and just relaxing. The was just one major problem... His closet. He was glaring at his for now most hated object as an angered hint began to make its way in his amethyst eyes. For once in his life he was nervous, and for the one and **only** time in his life he didn't know what to wear. And the reason he was nervous...

Okay, make it two major problems.

He didn't understand himself. Why did he have problems with clothes? He never had! He had it all, from jumpers to shirts, loose baggy pants to form-fitting leather, all colours between white and black, but still... his mind skimmed as his eyes searched the closet again, hoping that in some magical way the perfect clothes would show up. Of course, it didn't happen. He cursed lowly as a low chuckle was heard from his door. He snapped his gaze towards his best friend.

"Having problems?" Ryou asked while arching an eyebrow in a gesture of strengthening the question. Yugi cast him an annoyed glance, and his eyes darted back to the clothes, as he raised his voice to speak.

"Weren't you just making out with Bakura?" Another chuckle, this one more like a snicker, very amused.

"He just left" The amethyst-eyed boy only snorted in response. "So, do you need help?" Yugi nodded, a deep sigh.

"I just can't figure out what to wear" He muttered lowly. He hear the soft footsteps on the wooden floor and then seeing his friend from the corner of his eye as the other teen stopped beside him, gazing over the many objects of clothing.

"Okay..." Ryou nodded. "To make it easier, what kind of person do you want to be for the evening?"

"What kind of person?" Yugi echoed with a very confused by tone in his voice. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You know, the first impression is the clothing. Now don't come here pretending this problem is not because of that guy, because it's obvious that it **is** the problem" Ryou said all this while looking him dead in the eye. "And then, what I mean is, how do you want the first impression to be? It's all in the clothes. Waged, or shy? Black or white? Baggy, or form-fitting, it's all there" Ryou made a few gesturing motions with his hands as he spoke. Yugi made a small nod.

"Okay... But... I don't know..." He nibbled at his bottom lip as he spoke, a clear act, which showed he was nervous. Ryou hummed lightly.

"What would you like him to see you as? A shy boy, almost too innocent for words, or a bit more waged, showing you are there for one purpose, and aren't going home with empty hands" Yugi got a red tingle over his cheeks as Ryou pictured it up inside his mind. Okay... this wasn't leading to anything good...

"Ehm..." He mumbled, looking at his closet again. "Well... I don't think it would make an impression for him if I was looking to shy..." Ryou nodded, and reached out, pulling some articles of clothing from the closet.

"Okay, best thing would be then to use those black leather pants you've never tried" The silver-haired boy told. "And then I would suggest you to use either **this** shirt, even if **this one** should almost fit better..." Yugi just nodded a bit sheepishly, he had absolutely no idea what his friend was blabbering about. Even so, after a good five minutes Ryou finally was finished with his rummaging.

"I think these will do" He said, and handed the articles over. "I still stick to the pants, definitively. And now don't shy out of this" Yugi sighed deeply and shook his head as he accepted the clothing. Ryou turned to go on a search for own clothes, but turned in the doorway.

"Besides, I suggest you take on those arm bracers and choker, it makes you partly look like you're asking to be dominated" Yugi arched an eyebrow and the other laughed softly as he went out the room. The tri-colour-haired boy shrugged, but did as his friend had said, putting the clothing on before clasping the bracers around his wrists, and the choker around his neck. He gazed himself in the mirror, and shuddered slightly. If this wasn't anything alike waged... he never wanted to look 'waged'. He blinked and then went to the bathroom, first brushing his teeth a little absently, and watching himself in the mirror of the medicine cabinet. He put the toothbrush back, but still watched himself in the mirror. Ryou went in and brushed his hair while letting an eye wander, inspecting the clothing.

"That looks good on you" He commented, making the other boy shrug again, never leaving the mirror with his amethyst gaze. Then he turned to Ryou.

"Ehm... Ryou" He said it a little reluctantly, before sighing. "May I lend your mascara?" The other lit up and laid the hairbrush back.

"Of course Yugi, I never thought you would ask!" Yugi mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "But maybe you would like me to help you apply it?" Yugi glared at him as an amused smile played on the silver-haired boy's lips, but he nodded.

Well... A lot could change in one day... right?

As they walked down the street towards the following stop, Yugi cast yet another glance into the windows, watching his eyes; and he had to admit that Ryou had been right. In the dim light it would be at the Casino's and bars, his eyes would be lit up a bit as well, and that little touch of mascara his friend had applied, would frame in those eyes. He already saw it as neon lights flashed into the amethyst orbs. Ryou smiled at him, and as if reading his thoughts, he said:

"I told you it would look good" He smiled "Okay... next stop?"

"I was thinking..." Yugi glanced at the time. "Maybe, since we already have been to three casino's this week, maybe we should spend the whole evening at _Paradise of Osiris_, I mean, we have just been at the restaurant, and besides, you never know what games they are playing" The other nodded and had a small smile.

"So, Yugi, just to ask, how did that guy look like?" Yugi was really reluctant. Would he tell his friend about him? About the grace he had, the soft murmur of improper thoughts fleeting into your mind as you saw him? The deep crimson eyes, the shudder that shook his body as that gaze touched him? Or would he lie? That last one didn't seem fair, but would he tell about the thoughts he held, no, hoped for, to be true?

"Ehm..." Yugi blushed slightly. No turning back now. "No laughing, okay?" Ryou nodded, a gesture of understanding.

"Of course I won't" He said, ensuring the other teen. "I wouldn't laugh... if it wasn't for happiness for your sake, Yugi" Yugi nodded, slowly, a thousand doubting thoughts in his mind as he opened his mouth, speaking out slowly, eyes always held forward.

"I can't really say what he **looked** like... after all, the distance was so far you almost couldn't take out details, it was more like a feeling... The things I could figure out, from the looks... He had hair like me... spiked black, dipped in crimson... he had golden bangs like mine, but most of it pushed back against his black hair" He made a pause to moisture his lips before continuing. "He wore leather, form-fitting as hell. Slim built, and the way he moved... I just shuddered at the look, not a cold shudder form an icy wind... more like..."

More like the thought of those steps towards him.

Ryou nodded, and motioned for him to continue, his almond eyes burning with curiosity.

"The thing that I noted more... was the eyes. You couldn't see them all too clearly from my distance, but they were deeply crimson, burning and flaming and icing at the same time, sharp scarlet with a touch of ice, but a strong flame behind them... And this was not from looks, I felt it the second his gaze touched me..." He shook his head with an apology. "I'm sorry, I'm sure this sounds all weird..."

"No" Ryou shook his head forcefully, silver locks twisting around his head. "It doesn't. I can understand it perfectly, I really can" Yugi smiled relieved, but his stomach had began to knot itself as he spoke, the thoughts running through his mind without an end, without any way to go, but to pass through his brain, infecting every thought, every single one of them. He tried to clear his thoughts as he looked around, trying to navigate slowly.

"Okay... It should be around the next corner... shouldn't it?" Ryou nodded, and glanced around, suddenly brightening.

"Yugi, there!" He glanced towards the way his friend was showing, seeing what he meant. He sauntered up towards the door of the bar, waiting for his friend, who wasn't far after. He opened the door as a dusty scent of alcohol whiffed against his nose thrills. He eyed the bar slightly. Dim yellow light shining through the room, smoke from several cigarettes played through the air, following along with the sour scent of alcohol. As they looked round, their eyes followed the same line. The music playing was everything and nothing, and absurd mix of different styles, but he doubted anyone cared about the music. Drunken men and women babbled around, flirting and blowing kisses, their voices clear and not caring whoever heard them. Yugi arched one eyebrow. He wouldn't be surprised if along with these drinks, a few shots were spiked with something far more dangerous, addicting. He better held himself with Ryou and Bakura, and never left the drinks he bought. This place could be dangerous, but alluring as well. His eyes darted past a few groups of drunks and addicts, and with a disgusted snort past a woman who seemingly found him interesting. She looked red-eyed, drunk and couldn't stand up straight, he wondered if she even knew how he was looking like, or would ever remember. He ignored her and made his way towards the counter together with Ryou. The other looked around with a mix of suspicion and curiosity, and he couldn't blame him. The places they often went to were nice, expensive places where money of great amount went from hand to hand. Here, a mix of games, played by drunks and people from the street, hoping to get some money for the night, watching as the small bills left from hand to hand faster than the cards landed on the table. Here and there money left owners without their knowing and will, men and women suddenly gaining larger wallets without playing any game, except for any of the games of the night.

"Yugi, this place is **very** different" Ryou commented lowly, eyes narrowed slightly.

"I told you it would be" Bakura answered before Yugi had the time to, as the older teen leaned against the counter from the other side. He flashed a smile at his boyfriend before continuing. "But it's pretty nice once you get to know it, as long as you keep your eyes on both wallet and glasses" Yugi made a low cough as another woman send him a for her alluring look, but for him only annoying. He knew that the only reason she would get money tonight was through one of the most dangerous midnight games, and he wasn't going to play it...

At least not with her

"So, do you have anything good to offer?" Ryou asked his look-alike with a small intimate purr at the back of his throat. The other laughed softly and pinched the bridge of his Hikari's nose.

"For you I always have" He answered, but Yugi did ignore them, looking around, his right hand burying inside the pocket of his jacket, black. His fingers grazed his wallet, as he thoughtfully bit his lip. He knew he would win in the games played here, and you would always need a bit of backup if it ever would be necessary.

"I go play a bit" He muttered to his friends, who just nodded.

"I get up to you later on" Ryou answered as he left. The tri-colour haired boy nodded as he made his way up small stairs, passing through a mass of living, at least half-living, humans and towards the card tables. Cards were always fun. There the luck was most needed, and if he hadn't luck, no one had. Sometimes that thought might sound egoistical, but anyone who met him could confirm he was right; he never lost. Never and ever. Critical eyes scanned his figure as he sat down at one of the tables, and spoke out the dared words.

"Anyone dare to play?" Grins emitted the crowd, and the first sat down in front of him, laying out small wad of bills on the table, and he slipped his own bill out. "One hundred dollars" The greedy eyes lit up, but his amethyst ones scanned the wad of the others. He guessed that it was about the same amount there. For the man it must be his whole life, for him it was nothing more then a mere amount of extra cash.

Sometimes he was too evil.

Five cards drawn, three rounds of changing coordination, and not a single sign of concentration on his face, not yet. This was too damnably easy. The other laid his hand down with a grin. Pair of Jacks, and Pair of queens. Pretty good, but.

"Full house" He murmured entrancingly as he laid his own hand down, watching the as grin faded on the other's face. Well, good start, bad luck for the other. He snatched the wad from the other with a brilliant smile. "Better luck next time" The man rose with an angered grunt and then waddled through the crowd, muttering for himself about the great problems he now had. The next up was slightly more rich, and much more arrogant.

"You might be good kid, but I dare you on five-hundred dollars you can't win" Yugi smiled, entrancingly and smug, before snatching another three bills from his wallet, before settling his hand against it again. He couldn't afford to loose it, but he doubted he would.

"A dare I'll take anytime" Yugi purred velvety before playing the game again. Luck was his guardian and he was the one who guided the game.

And had always done so.

His eyes darted towards the door after the at least twentieth victim left him, with a new winning in the form of a few crumbled bills. He felt a bit sorry for the guy, as this were his last few dollars, but this was also a game of the night. Win or loose, he chose to play, and play they did. Yugi won, and no option of returning. Yugi frowned to himself. He had been watching the door now and then, why? He didn't know. It was not like he waited for someone...

Flash of crimson eyes in his mind, and he shuddered.

Okay, maybe he was.

He didn't see his friend before he slumped down next to him, two drinks in his hand.

"Thought you were thirsty" Ryou smiled and handed him the first one as his eyes gazed at the pile of bills. "You surely are getting ahead of yourself. How much is it?"

"Around one thousand five hundred" Yugi mumbled as he put the glass to his lips, taking a small sip, tasting the bitter sweet-sour taste burn down his throat. There was at least nothing wrong with the drinks. Another drunk staggered over, hoping to have luck on his side, and Yugi eyed him with a cool grace in his features, studying his newfound prey. That sounded almost too evil to be him. People that met him would never think he was a player, both with girls and with games. But the girls were probably because it never worked. Never. He flashed a smile at the newcomer, gulped his drink down, clicking his tongue slightly and shuddering at the burning down his throat before giving the glass to Ryou, who watched the newcomer curiously.

"And here comes more" He muttered lowly, but a very amused tone played behind his voice, and a glint was in his eyes. This money they earned always came to use, in one way or another. After all, he shared with Ryou, since Ryou was his friend, and since they both needed the money equally much, and Yugi was the only one who could win it like this.

"Just watch me" Yugi murmured and watched as the other muttered out his bet. Another one betting fifty dollar. Okay, just write down one thousand five hundred and fifty dollar. He gave an alluring smile, as something flickered in his eyes as he looked with a small look towards the door. He almost could suppress the shudder. The four from before sauntered into the bar, and silence occurred now and then in the four's wake. Hungry gazes from women and men wandered over the small gang. Ryou caught his eyes and turned his head, just to see for himself, before smiling with a small whistle.

"You've got it bad" he stated. Yugi didn't listen, and forced his eyes back to the other as the game started. He watched the slim man in the corner of his eye, and the drunken man saw his gaze as well, snorting slightly.

"Ya know" He grumbled. "That gang... it's famous for games" He drew two new cards after throwing away equal amount, and Yugi did the same, throwing away three.

"Oh really?" Yugi asked, suddenly wondering if the man might know the gorgeous male's name. "Do you know any name?" The man seemed to think while doing his second change.

"I just know the Game King" He mumbled. "His name's Atemu, but no last name is said..." He seemed to think deeper. "Ah, almost forgot, Atemu is the crimson-eyed, for your notice" Yugi's eyes blinked as he turned his gaze again. Atemu, hm? Real name, or just for the gang? The four had gotten a drink each, and the black-haired sauntered over to a group of addicted women, probably prostituting for money as well. The two blondes sat at the counter, speaking with Bakura in the most eased way seemed, the more muscular, spiky haired one wrapping his arms around the slim one's waist, dragging him into his lap. A couple then... his eyes darted back to the drunk and he made his last move while Ryou still watched the group at their different places, before smirking smugly.

"I refill your drink" He mumbled before escaping from his side, taking his glass with him. Yugi just shrugged and watched the man lay his hand down. He hadn't gotten all to well. Pair of Kings.

"Too bad buddy" He said and laid his own hand down. Full house. Why didn't it surprise him? It never did.

"Uhum..." The drunk said, smirking smugly as he laid his bills at the amethyst-eyed teen's winnings. "You have a resemblance with the Game King, both in looks and games..." He muttered before rising up. Yugi put the new bills into his growing pile before letting his eyes wander around the room. Now where had the oh so gorgeous Atemu gone off to? His eyes gazed over gangs of drunks, addicts and those woman who to him looked more like prostitutes than anything else. He saw Ryou down at the bar, sitting on the counter and watching his boyfriend, as he spoke to the slim blonde, who was just shoving the other blondes hand away from his thigh. Yugi shrugged and let his eyes wander on, before stopping.

He saw him there, in a corner, just throwing the dices in a game before collecting the winnings, and leaving the table, rising up and sauntering over the room, completely ignoring the looks and flirting from women around him. Yugi watched his steps, tried to drink the sight in. Before, he hadn't seen the other so close, but now he could see him perfectly, even if the low light made it harder. He was as slim as he thought, but with the form-fitting leather, you could see the muscles playing under the black clothing. He had no jacket this evening, and his tanned arms looked like dusty gold in the light. Yugi couldn't take his eyes away. Choker and bracers were gone for the evening, he noted, before fingering at his own. Crimson eyes were gazing coolly over the place as he sauntered towards a table, casually sitting down. He closed his eyes for a brief second before blinking, looking up, and again Yugi felt that shudder as the crimson eyes met him, only this time, they pierced his, straight into his soul. Slight wonder behind crimson scarlet, and a hint of catlike curiosity in his face as he let his gaze wander down, and he couldn't help the next shudder either, the look starting a burning in his very skin. He had to rip his own eyes away from the other as a new player came up, but he felt those curios eyes on him as he played, and he licked his lips nervously. That gaze inflicted a spark. A spark that soon grew to a flame inside of him, threatening to burn him from the inside, and so, he played, nervous, and for once concentrated on the game. If he wasn't, he might loose because of the burning eyes on him.

As he laid his cards down, the other's face fell, and then staggered up, leaving a pair of bills after him, which Yugi collected with slender fingers. He felt the gaze leave him, and almost let out a relieved sigh, when he heard the clicking of steel-clad boots against the wooden floor, and something went down his spine. He didn't dare look. It couldn't be...

As the crimson-eyed, to him, stranger sat down on the other end of the table, he felt a gulp threatening to make way. He looked down at his deck and licked his lips slowly. But he couldn't sit with lowered gaze, he was supposed to be social competent, not shy. He made a small clearing of his throat and straightening up, meeting the other's gaze again, feeling the spark ignite in him. Atemu's eyes were sharp, he felt them cut into his soul with a cool and icy flame, but behind ebony lashes, a small warm fire brimmed, the scarlet softening into deep wine, a still curios look against him. He moistured his lips again, before softly murmuring.

"You dare to play?" A small smirk, mischievous and smug, played on the other's lips.

"I dare to play, yes" The voice was deep and velvet, with a dark hint of maturity. Shadows emerged around the darkening orbs as he studied him. A dark soul, not to doubt. He hadn't thought of anything else. "One thousand dollars, do you keep up with that, little one?" Yugi smiled back, reluctantly and soft, as he made a small nod, sorting out the money from his pile. The darkling motioned for him to begin and he put his hand on the deck, slender fingers counting up the five cards. He watched as Atemu reached out for his own hand of cards, before looking at his own. This wasn't too hard... if you exclude the flames burning inside of him, and the curios eyes watching him as he played. As they were finished, Yugi laid his hand out first. Full house. The darkling snickered amusedly, and Yugi arched one eyebrow. Dusty golden digits dropped the cards to the table. Impossible.

"Full house" Came the thoughtful proclamation. "Seems we have a tie" Yugi made a soft snicker while wondering where his friend had gotten off.

"So, we play a rematch" He suggested in soft murmuring, eyes looking at the other behind dark lashes, seeing a glint of amusement in the crimson orbs. The other nodded and shuffled the deck. Another round went on, and yet another. After a couple of five rounds, people began to gather. They probably had the rumours about Atemu, as the Game king, and it surely should be amusing if he kept getting in a draw with a young boy.

"Okay..." Yugi said, slowly, wondering. This couldn't go on. They both knew they wouldn't loose this way.

"We take a match of Light and Darkness and finish this" Atemu suggested. Yugi glanced at him, nodding. It was an easy game. You each drew five cards, and laid them down without looking at them, in which order you wanted. Then you both flipped one card at a time, and the one with most victories in the end had won. Cards of same colour went to a tie, and if you were tied at the end, you kept on drawing cards until anyone won. So always someone had to win. "Heart is light and Spade is dark. Heart wins over all, Spade looses to all. Clover wins over Spade, Diamond over Clover" Yugi nodded again, and reached to draw his five cards, before laying them down on the table, licking his lips as the other did the same. He reached for his first card and flipped. Jack in heart. He smirked to himself, but then thought the darkling definitively had to get the same, they had the same luck... but maybe the luck wanted to play them all a prank. Atemu turned his first and raised a brow in silent question. Jack in spade. Yugi gave him an entrancing smile, and saw him give a casual smirk in return, before lowering his face as a blush spread on his cheeks. Atemu flipped his next card, and frowned again. Ten in spade. Yugi arched an eyebrow as well, and flipped his. Ten in heart. What was going on? Before they were exactly the same all the way... but... He remembered. Every full house Atemu gained, was in spade... and his was in hearts... always.

Heart is for light and Spade is for dark. He shuddered and flipped his next card, Ace in heart, and looked at the other, who gazed his card thoughtfully, and then flipped, but now not seeming surprised as it turned out to be Ace in spade. The crowd murmured wondering. What was really going on? They both had the same value of cards, and always in heart and spade. Atemu flipped his, and just shrugged, as it was a four in spade. Yugi flipped his, four in heart. Now he was getting nervous. He flipped his last card, even if he had already won, and almost whimpered in confusion. King in heart. Atemu snickered softly and flipped his. King in spade. The darkling gazed his cards before leaning against the chairs back, crossing his arms over his chest. The murmuring went louder. The Game King just **lost**! And against an almost look-alike! Yugi licked his lips nervously.

"Well..." Atemu said, thoughtful acknowledgment in his deep voice. "Seems someone just beat me..." He smiled and leaned against the table, chin in his right hand. "So, do I get a name of the one and only ever beating me?" Yugi looked down at the amused look in the others eyes.

"Ehm... Yugi... Yugi Mutou" He said, softly, whispering in a nervous manner. The darkling nodded and reached the bills out.

"Well Yugi, you have truly deserved these" He chuckled "I've played for almost all my life, and never lost. Seems someone finally made me loose" Yugi made a soft chuckle and reached out for the bills, and almost jerked his hand back as a sharp spark raced down his spine when his slender fingers lightly touched the others, and as he looked up, those crimson eyes had narrowed suspiciously, piercing his soul with a hungry gaze, and he licked his lips nervously. It was barely a second, before he laid the money down with his other, collecting his winnings nervously and then putting as much as he could into his wallet, before taking the rest in the same pocket as the wallet, holding his hand into it as well, for safety. The now defeated Game King eyed him with that burning gaze for a while more, until Yugi heard the clear voice of his friend.

"Yugi?" He turned to the other, and almost saw the eyes of Atemu change, a silent question, almost wondering who Ryou was, and without thinking, Yugi said.

"So, had enough time with your boyfriend yet?" The sharp look softened, and he heard the scrape of the chair as the darkling stood up, slowly sauntering past him, casting a smirk at him over his shoulder, another shudder making his way. Another midnight Game, no doubt. And for once it had infected him.

"No, but I just cared to tell you that I'll be going home with Kura tonight, and that you don't have to bother waiting for me at home" Yugi rolled his eyes agonizing.

"Sure" he said, slowly rising up. "I was just about to leave anyway" Ryou shrugged apologizing before turning and walking back to the counter, once again climbing up onto it, leaning against the stone wall and talking casually to his boyfriend while sipping on his drink. Yugi walked down the stairs too, trying to ignore the looks sent after him. He went over to the counter, got a drink, said goodbye to his two friends, and went out the door. Both the blondes and the black haired man had left as well.

He stepped out in the relative cool evening and began to make his way back to the apartment. He stopped up though, as he cast a glance towards the right. He didn't believe it, yet again. Atemu was leaning against the wall, taking small sips from a drink while gazing over the street. His motorcycle was nowhere to be seen so perhaps he walked? Yugi didn't know. He turned around to watch the darkling, and he felt that flame again. Did everybody mean this when they spoke about that mystical feeling? Or was it just another midnight game, made to confuse and kill? Whatever it was, he didn't care. He strode over to the other, with an indisposed look on his face. He surely hoped the other wasn't mad at him for winning… He saw the other gulp down his drink before turning to him.

"Well, If it isn't the new King of Games" He smiled, carelessly throwing the glass onto the street were it shattered into a thousand small crystals. Yugi looked down from the others eyes, and a chuckle was heard. "Seems very shy for being the first one to beat me. Anyone else would have already been bragging about it near and far" Yugi blushed slightly.

"I am not very much for the bragging part" He whispered softly, fidgeting with an arm bracer, his eyes still not leaving the ground. He couldn't look into those eyes again. He drowned in them. The darkling let another deep velvet chuckle leave him and then spoke.

"Why so shy?" Atemu asked, shifting to lean against the brick wall more comfortably, the burning gaze passing over his body again. Yugi licked his lips.

"I… don't know" He snickered softly as the words left him. That was really pathetic. It was **really**, really pathetic. He raised his hand to brush his golden bangs away from his eyes as he looked up, but never towards the darkling, why couldn't he manage to? He cursed himself in his mind, until he gained lithe control over himself, looking at the other, and sighing in his mind. Now **that** is what you call for a slow start.

"A not so novel answer" The darkling replied, shrugging his shoulders before looking at him, it was something dangerous about that look, but you couldn't point it out. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was on my way home" Yugi said, smiling a little. "My friend is going home with his boyfriend, so I'm getting stuck alone with my cat" The other snickered along with him before asking.

"So no company? Hmph, I sometimes wish I could get a lonely night, but no" Atemu rolled his eyes. "It's not easy sharing living with two maniacs and a damn whore-collector. Never a silent time. So I like it outside" He tilted his head upwards, gazing towards the sky that was not to see because of the lights, but all knew where there.

"At least something is okay with being alone" Yugi snickered smugly, suddenly finding it easier to speak around the crimson-eyed male. "I don't have to hear my friend getting screwed up by his boyfriend, so maybe I'll just be able to have a silent time... just doing nothing for once" Atemu nodded.

"I'm used to doing nothing" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've done nothing all my life"

"All of it?"

"All of it. I went to school my parents **did** force me to that point, but neither did I listen or care, so officially I got thrown out in sixth grade. From then on, I hung out with Marik... Of course you wouldn't know him, but either way. We were running about town until he, at the age of sixteen, found his true love in Malik, a boy only a few blocks away. When he turned eighteen, he and Malik planned on getting out of town, so I followed. We met Otogi our first day here, and since then... you get the point?" Yugi nodded and listened. "Say Kid, can you tell me how it comes I am telling you about my life?" The darkling suddenly asked. Yugi blinked, before shaking his head.

"No... But I'm no kid! I **am** nineteen!" He then growled, casting a small glare at the other.

"Nineteen?" Atemu snickered. "You don't look a day older than sixteen"

"Oh? And what might your age be? And name for that sake, I haven't got one yet" Yugi lied slightly, but he just wanted to know if the rumours were true before embarrassing himself.

"I never told you?" The other smiled and reached his hand out. "Atemu Oukage, twenty-one years old" Yugi licked his lips and reached his own hand out, feeling the other's slender fingers grip it firmly, and he suppressed another shudder. Damn, by looking at the guy he shuddered, feeling his gaze made him shudder, and shake hands made him shudder! What was wrong with him? He looked up as the other didn't let go, and this time he didn't suppress the shudder that shook him. The other had narrowed his eyes, and the before scarlet eyes, now softened, gazed him, a wondering question hanging in the air. What was this? Why was it like this? Could anyone explain? No, no one could. No one could understand or explain what was going on. Those eyes burned with a hungry fire, and suddenly he wasn't all too sure this man was worth trusting. But even so, it was alluring, painfully so. He tore his gaze away from the other as his knees threatened to shake from the weakening state that gaze made him into. The other's hand let his go, and then just stood there, wondering. Silence, utter silence, with the only sound the music coming out from the bar. Atemu looked up, and shifted his footing, looking around.

"You know, this part of town is no game at night" He said, a soft tone in his voice. Concern? Worry? Dramatical theatre imitation? He didn't know. "You shouldn't walk around alone this late at night"

"I'll... be fine" Yugi said, slowly but firmly. "It was nice talking to you, Atemu" He raised his hand and turned, walking away from the other, and a tug at his heart made him grimace. O-Kay... this was weird. **Really** weird. He felt the other's gaze onto him as he walked on, until the deep velvet voice called after him.

"It was nice talking to you... Hikari Yugi" He blinked and stopped up. He turned around. But darklings of the night had a habit of disappearing into shadows, and the said one had done so as well. He nibbled at his bottom lip before turning around, walking on. Hikari Yugi... So he knew? A coincidence? No...

"It wasn't strange that you knew... Yami Atemu" He whispered into the still night, the realization hitting him, as the tugging in his heart grew stronger. He had been away from the guy for ten seconds, and already he longed to see him again. Damn his luck, why had he backed away instead of asking for the help his darkling had silently offered. He blinked. **His** darkling.

It was very scary... but that just sounded so right... He shuddered of cold, he at least thought, and walked on into the night.

He glanced around, and sighed, yet again.

"Okay... Now I'm getting lost as well..." He didn't understand himself. He, Yugi Mutou, was getting lost in the city he lived in all his life. That was just **not** happening. Was it a wrong turn back at that park? Or maybe when he turned left at that unfamiliar street? Or maybe...

He was completely lost, and the fact that it was almost one o'clock at night didn't make it better. He knew about these kind of areas, with dark alleyways, unclean streets and closed, withering houses. Perfect for addicts, maniacs and murderers. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered down his spine. Okay Yugi, he told himself. Just calm down... it would just be bad luck if anything like that would happen... He walked on. Sooner or later he **had** to find a street he knew. His eyes darted from alleyway to alleyway, fright mirroring in them and deep, clawing fear settled in his very soul. He didn't like that feeling, not at all...

Not at all... Wait? He twisted around. He thought he heard something... but... There was nothing to see in the dark alleyway behind him, and he backed as he looked around. That was until he hit something... He twisted around and widened his eyes. Make that someone. The greasy black hair fell into the man's eyes as he smirked down at him. He didn't like that look at all. The sour scent of alcohol was like smoke around him.

"Well... Well" The man murmured, lowly and with an amused tone. "Look what we got here guys..." Yugi backed from him and looked around, another pair of men, one with equally greasy blond hair, and one with red hair standing behind the first.

"Isn't that a pretty little thing?" The first asked again. "So what is a pretty one like you doing out here?" He didn't answer, he couldn't. He did the only thing that he thought would help. He twisted on his heels and ran. He heard a snort and then three pair of footsteps following his, echoing between the walls. He looked for a way out as they came closer. And then skidded around a corner, running on. And stopping. He didn't believe his bad luck. A dead end... He cursed in his mind as he turned around, fright overwhelming him as they went into the small Alley.

"Well, too bad, isn't it, pretty one?" The first, once again, spoke. The other two just snickered evilly. "Now let's see" Yugi didn't have the time to react, until he got a steel-clad boot into his stomach, making him hit the hard ground awkwardly, feeling like he was crushed, couldn't breathe... Next found one pair of hands holding his arms behind his back and raising him onto his feet, holding him there. He tried to struggle, but for no avail.

"Seems like we have a small troublemaker" The greasy-haired man said. "But that is easily taken care of" The only one left, the man with red hair, stepped in, taking something from a small box, and Yugi felt himself freeze in fear. What was going on? No wait... he didn't want to know what was going on! He was taken completely by surprise as the red-haired man forced something down his throat, and he found only two things to do, swallow or choke. He hadn't much of a choice in the matter, as he was forced to swallow. He glanced, frightened, over at the man, and checked the box quickly. Pills, no doubt... He felt himself go dizzy. He knew no pills made good combination with alcohol, and also that this couldn't be leading to any good. The first man stepped forwards, making him turn his wide amethyst eyes towards him. He tried to struggle, but he already felt his limbs weakening. The man grabbed his chin and forced his face up.

"You're really a pretty one" He murmured. "Never thought I would find a prize like this..." Yugi widened his eyes even further. He didn't... no... He couldn't mean... His eyes clenched shut as he felt the man kiss him roughly, forcing his mouth open. No gods... help! He didn't... Why? Whywhywhy? Tears leaked from his eyes as he knew he had no defences at all, no way to struggle... he almost couldn't feel his limbs anymore... He whimpered as he felt them rip his jacket, all hopeful thoughts thrown away. There was no one who knew he was there, no one who could help him... Would he even survive? The man let his mouth go, and he sobbed loudly, even if he couldn't get words out, his throat frozen by fear. The man holding him let go, and he slumped to the ground, his legs not strong enough to hold him up. He was going to die... He was definitively going to die... His eyes still clenched shut, but he felt his hearing die off, his mind getting all fuzzy... he was going to die... He fell into darkness; the same second he thought he heard a frantic yell.

"**Hikari!**"

-----------------------

**So there, that was chapter 2! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**/Yin**


End file.
